poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ready Player One/Transcript
This is the script for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ready Player One. A help note from Wade Watts aka Parzival/Carmen Sandiego arrives/The Lemon Sweeter film starts at Radiator Springs *Mater: Yeah. This is a nice holiday. *Lightning McQueen: You said it, Mater. then, Rita arrives with a help note and it is from someone *Mater: Rita, you're here! *Lightning McQueen: What's that in your mouth? *Rita: I got a note from someone named Wade Watts. It says, (reading) "Dear, Team McQueen. I need your help, can you go to Columbus, Ohio in the year of 2045 and help me out? Signed, Wade Watts."? *Jack: We need to get to Columbus, Ohio in 2045 and fast. *Unknown voice: You want some help getting to Columbus, Ohio. out of the shadows came Carmen Sandiego (2019) *Hugo: Who are you? *Carmen Sandiego (2019): You can call me Carmen. And I bet someone can help you. The captain of the Lemon sweeter. *Dusty Crophopper: Who is the Captain of the Lemon Sweeter? *Guido: in Italian *Luigi: Guido says if we can find it? *Carmen Sandiego (2019): I know where it is. the dock, Team McQueen arrives and sees a yellow and pink boat *Carmen Sandiego (2019): (echoing her voice) "Remember, the name of the boat is the Lemon Sweeter." *Mater: Umm. Thanks, Carmen, for the advice. *Carmen Sandiego: Anytime. See ya later. Sandiego (2019) left as Team McQueen quietly comes to the Lemon Sweeter when Rita’s siblings makes a scary tune *Jack: a tune *Cal: a tune *Sally Carrera: Okay, that is new. McQueen hears Pearl *Pearl: Beware... Beware... made Rita really angry *Rita: (angrily) Will you cut that out?! siblings stop doing some noises *Pearl: Sorry. came onboard the Lemon Sweeter *Lightning McQueen: Hello? *Mater: Ahoy? no one answers *Cruz Ramirez: Guess no one's here. *Rita: her eyes Permission to come onboard? then, a mechanical hand begins to move but Rita notice and turns to see the hand is still frozen *Rita: That's odd. hand then moves and follows Rita then it grabs her *Rita: Put me down now! *Hugo: Rita! *Lightning McQueen: grabbed by the hand Aah! a mysterious figure Sorry to intrud you, Mr. Captain Skipper. the figure reveals to be PB, who came out of the shadow out of the Lemon Sweeter's cab *Princess Bubblegum: That's Princess Captain Skipper to you. *Mater: Princess Bubblegum? I remember you like Ryan remembered us. *Princess Bubblegum: Yes, Mater. Ryan is safe somewhere else with Meg. *Lightning McQueen: Cool. At least, he knows Elsa the Snow Queen. then, Finn appears *Finn the Human: Invaders! *Hugo: Don't attack! It's okay, we're friends! the Dog, BMO, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, Peppermint Butler, NECTAR, Slime Princess, Flame Princess and Fern appears with ropes and swords as they surround Team McQueen *Sally Carrera: Wait! It's us, Team McQueen! *Jake the Dog: Do we know these guys? *Princess Bubblegum: Yes. They are friends. *Dusty Crophopper: That is a first. *Finn the Human: Sorry about that. *Lightning McQueen: A little help here. *Rita: Can you put me and Lightning down? *Princess Bubblegum: Sure. LS, put our friends down. *The Lemon Sweeter: honks Lemon Sweeter put Lightning and Rita down *Rita: Thanks. But, is the Lemon Sweeter alive?! *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. It has a mind of it's own. *The Lemon Sweeter: a thumb up *Princess Bubblegum: What are you doing on my boat? *Lightning McQueen: We came here since we got a help letter from someone named Wade Watts. *BMO: Wades Watt? *Fillmore: He is a boy from Columbus, Ohio, Man. *Chug: He needs our help. *Princess Bubblegum: We can help you. *Mater: Wait. Who would rule the Candy Kingdom for you? *Princess Bubblegum: Prince Candy Ryan. I turned Ryan into my brother. then, they heard the villains coming *Lightning McQueen: Oh no! Storm! *Finn the Human: Let's hide! *Finn McMissile: Keep quiet. *Rita: Remember, be quiet and zip it. *Jack: Okay, quiet as a sheep. Jack leans on something, a loud honking noise is heared *Ned: Hey, Zed, did you hear that? *Zed: I think I can hear it. *Ripslinger: There they are! villains spotted the heroes on the Lemon Sweeter *Princess Bubblegum: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! *Jack: It was an accident! *Rita: You young idiot! *Jack: I know. Sorry! *Rita: You will be grounded for three months! *Skipper Riley: Calm down, Rita. *Princess Bubblegum: up the Lemon Sweeter Come on, LS. *Jackson Storm: Don't let them get away! Lemon Sweeter speeds away as the villains arrive *Dusty Crophopper: See ya, Suckers! *Grem: It's not my bath day. It's only Tuesday. McQueen successfully escapes on the Lemon Sweeter *Hugo: Now, about that ride? the Lemon Sweeter, Rita looked cross at Jack for what he did *Jack: I'm sorry for what I did. *Rita: I know. And I forgive you. *Lightning McQueen: You three will be behave and be safe. *Smokey: He's right. *Princess Bubblegum: I know if my brother PCR is here, he can be pleased about our mission being done. *NECTAR: So, he might be the Candy kingdom ruler. *Fern: Well, he and Meg will meet you soon. *Chug: How come this boat is alive, PB? *Princess Bubblegum: Well, the Lemon Sweeter was brought to life right after my brother, Prince Candy Ryan, use his magic on it. *Sparky: Oh, catchy. *Finn the Human: There is s radio. *Sarge: Nice. *Lightning McQueen: And you have some info on Time travel? *Princess Bubblegum: We don't know how to travel through time. *Dusty Crophopper: (in Emmet's voice) WHAT?! gasp *Flame Princess: How will we get there? *Lumpy Space Princess: Well, this ship is the one that can go between worlds. *Jake the Dog: She's right. *Mater: Let's go to 2045 and help Wade. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. I hope my brother won't become what I became, a pure Candy Elemental. *Marceline: Me too. *Lightning McQueen: Guys, I wonder how we go through time? *Sally Carrera: He's right. *Finn McMissile: How do we get to Wade in 2045? *Princess Bubblegum: LS, show them. *The Lemon Sweeter: honks Lemon Sweeter turns into a time traveling spaceship *Mater: Dadgum! How did this do?! *Princess Bubblegum: It is a magical ship. *Finn the Human: Yeah. *Lightning McQueen: Hang on! We're going to Columbus, Ohio in 2045! Lemon Sweeter opens a portal and our heroes go in At Columbus, Ohio in 2045/Meet Wade Watts/Into the Oasis song, "Jump", starts to play as a teenager named Wade Watts exiting a building *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) I was born in 2027. After corn syrup droughts, after the bandit riots... after people stopped trying to fix problems... and just trying to outlive them. looks around *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) My parents, they didn't make it through those times so... I live here in Columbus, Ohio with my aunt Alice. then, the Lemon Sweeter appears from the portal and lands on the ground *Wade Watts: What the? of the Lemon Sweeter, came Team McQueen and their pals *Lightning McQueen: Hello. You must be Wade Watts. *Wade Watts: Thank goodness. You're here. Who are you guys, anywhere? *Lightning McQueen: I am Lightning McQueen. This is Mater, Sally, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Smokey, Junior Moon, River Scott, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Skipper Riley, Chug, Dottie, Sparky, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Bulldog, Blade Ranger, Windlifter, Lil' Dipper, Cabbie, Maru, Patch, Dynamite, Blackout, Avalanche, Drip, Pinecone, Hugo, Rita, Jack, Cal, Pearl, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, her trusty boat the Lemon Sweeter, BMO, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, Peppermint Butler, NECTAR, Slime Princess, Flame Princess and Fern. *Wade Watts: Nice to meet you. *Rita: We are new here. *Cal: The letter said you needed help. *Wade Watts: Thanks. *BMO: May we come with you? *Wade Watts: Sure. Wade and Team McQueen walks through the town *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) In 2045... Columbus is the fastest growing city on earth. It's where Halliday and Morrow started Gregarious Games. the Lemon Sweeter turns back into the boat form, PB walks with Finn *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) These days, reality is a bummer. Everyone is looking for a way to escape. That's why Halliday, that's why he was such a hero to us. and Team McQueen looks around then heads to a van *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) You don't need a destination when you're running on a omnidirectional treadmill with quadrophonic pressure sensitive underlay. arrive at a van and Wade put on some gears *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) James Halliday saw the future. And then he built it. He gave us a place to go. A place called... THE OASIS. *Lightning McQueen: Hold on! We're going in! Wade put on Virtual Reality device and headset, the OASIS was turned on *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) This is the OASIS. the Oasis, the camera flys around the sights *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) place where the limits of reality are your imagination. You can do anything. Go anywhere. Like the vacation planet. Surf a 50 foot monster wave in Hawaii... You can ski down the pyramids... You can climb Mount Everest... with Batman. Check out this place. It's a casino the size of a planet. You can lose your money there, you can get married, you can get divorced. You can... you can go in there. *Princess Bubblegum: Put them on. they put on thier VR headsets and enters the Oasis *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) And with Team McQueen, it will be thier first time. avatars comes into the OASIS including some iconic characters are seen *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) People come to the OASIS for all the things they can do. But they stay because of all the things they can be. avatars like a werewolf, the Joker and some others are seen *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) Tall, beautiful, scary, and all different genders... like the tall character, Harley Quinn, Robocop, Marvin the Martian and some others are seen *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) All different species, live action, cartoon. It's all your call. McQueen and Wade's avatar, Parzival, are entering the Oasis *Mater: Wow. *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) Yeah, that's me, well, that's my avatar. looked at his hair and put on another hair *Slime Princess: Cool. arrive at the Oasis *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) At least until I feel like to change it. Except for eating, sleeping and bathroom breaks... whatever people want to do, they do it in the OASIS. And since everyone is here... This is where we meet each other. It's where we make friends. *Princess Bubblegum: Wow. *Lightning McQueen: (in Wreck-It Ralph's voice) Holy cow! Look at all those stuff! *Dusty Crophopper: Holy smokes! got a comunication device *Wade Watts: (as Parzival) Locate Aech. *Computer Voice: Locating Aech. screen shows when it locating Aech *Computer Voice: Aech, located. scene change to Planet Doom, Aech is shooting at some enemies *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) The Planet Doom. The most dangerous place in the OASIS. And pretty great place to pick up coins. Figured Aech would be there. Aech is my best friend in the OASIS. He's my best friend, period. Even though I've never actually met him in the real world. hears a call *Wade Owen Watts: (as Parzival) What's up, Aech? *Aech: Hey what up, Z! *Wade Owen Watts: (as Parzival) The next race is in 20 minutes and I can't delay one. *Aech: What the heck are you up to? *Wade Owen Watts: (as Parzival) Man, you're in my kill zone, bro. *Aech: Is that Daito? *Wade Owen Watts: (as Parzival) Daito and Sho. *Diato: Arigato. *Sho: Xie Xie. *Wade Owen Watts: (as Parzival) This an artifact hunt? *Diato: Yep, Gregarious 120. *Ache: Turn into any giant robot for two minutes. Great! *Wade Owen Watts: (as Parzival) Artifacts.. Those are key. some people *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) Halliday made sure the OASIS was littered with enough randomly powerful stuff... that anyone could win it if they had the skills. Death matches and artifact hunts are good way to coin snatch... but depending on your level of armor, they are risky. You see, everyone starts the same but the more coin you make... the more you level up. *Kid: Mom! Mom! *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: If you get killed, your avatar can come back to live... but you lose all your stuff. *Kid's Mother: Go get your dad! avatars were at Planet Doom when they were killed, cut and shot *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: Everything you have ever worked for. shows some avatars got shot *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) All your money. Your clothes. Your weapons. Since people spend most of their time in the OASIS... Losing your stuff means... losing your stuff. little girl throws the OASIS VR device and angrily screams *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: Aech, ten minutes to the race tracks. *Kid: OK, Mom, I heard you. the OASIS, Parzival and Team McQueen were *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) You see, the OASIS was the brain child of James Halliday. [The screen shows James Halliday was *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) He and his partner, Ogden Morrow... released the first OASIS built in the 2025. It was an instant success and it made them both very rich. But Morrow was out of the picture after a few years. Then Halliday, he wasn't just the owner of the world's biggest company. He was like a deatiy. People loved him. They worshiped him as much as his creation. But in 2039, he died. [The screen shows two quarters on Halliday's eyes *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) And what he left behind changed everything. got up *James Halliday: Hello. I'm James Halliday. If you are watching this, I am dead. Before I died, I created... what we in the bis called an "Easter egg ". A hidden object in a game... that gives special powers to who ever discovers it. The first person to find the egg... I've hidden somewhere inside the OASIS... will inherit my stock and Gregarious Games... currently valued an excessive half a million dollars... Half a trillion dollars worth. And total control of the OASIS itself. In the form of my avatar: Anorak, the all knowing... I created 3 keys. Three hidden challenges testthe worthy traits... revealing 3 hidden keys to 3 magic gates. And those with the skill to survive these traits... will reach the end where the prize awaits. [Then, Anorak appears *James Halliday: (as Anorak) Off you go, keys. The keys aren't just laying around under a rock somewhere. I suppose you could say they are invisible. Hidden in a dark room, it's at the center of a maze. It's located somewhere up here. Let the hunt for Halliday's Easter Egg begin! song, "I Hate Myself for Loving You", was playing in the background The hunt for James Halliday's Easter Egg begins/The Race for the Copper Key black screen shows the title "Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ready Player One" and then the camera came down from the sky *Mater: PB, you know Ryan and Meg, his girlfriend? *Princess Bubblegum: I think so. Lucas Ryan and Neva did when they are here. *Lightning McQueen: Cool. And where did you see them? *Princess Bubblegum: Well, I did that when they are at a race track. *The Lemon Sweeter: (honks and turns into a truck) *Princess Bubblegum: Sure thing. *Finn the Human: Look around here. *Hugo: There's a lot of cars. *Rita: Yeah. *Dusty Crophopper: Let's go to a race track. then, they heard a noise *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) ????, and Team McQueen enters the OASIS racetrack, there was iconic vehicles like the Mach 5, The A-Team's Van, the 1960s Batmobile, Christine and the Bigfoot monster truck *Lightning McQueen: Wow. *Marceline: Amazing. *Lumpy Space Princess: Melissa will be so jelly by those. *Jack: Like Rita when she got beated by Zeebad. *Rita: (gets extreme angry) I heared that! *Jack: Sorry. *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) ??? Sixers came when they got to the *Male Voice: Buckle up! *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival: (narrating) ??? [Nolan Sorrento sees this *Jackson Storm: The Oasis will be ours, Nolan. And I will drive McQueen, including a teddy bear and a Fantastic Mr. Fox reject to the ground. *Professor Z: *Grem: (notices the characters from Adventure Time) Hey, guys. Who are these weird guys? *Acer: Ah, who cares? They're not important. *Professor Z: *Jackson Storm: Is that a human and some other worlders? *Acer: I said they are not important! *Professor Z: Enough! McQueen and his team has... *Jackson Storm: No matter, we will kill these unknown Adventure Time Characters, who ever they are. *Acer: And they are not, I repeat not important. *Ripslinger: Actually, their names are... *Acer: We know. Ergo, once we killed them, they will not be important to deal with. *Ned: Look at this yellow and boat. Like Old Yeller. *Zed: Forget about the boat and Old Yeller died in his movie. *Ned: Oh, spoiler alert. *Zed: Heh. *Ripslinger: Grem is not hired for his brains. *Tubbs Pacer: Yeah. And if Prof Z, Jackson and Grem mention Adventure Time Characters, then Chick Hicks will send them back to the place he found them, in prison at Tartarus, begging for work from Vixyner and Vor. *J. Curby Gremlin: He's right. *Vladimir Trunkov: Same here. *Victor Hugo: We could race for the Key before those unknown heroes. *Ivan: What do we do? *Jackson Storm: We need to get to win this race. at the OASIS racetrack, Parzival and Team McQueen *Wade Owen Watts: (as Parzival) *Aech: *Wade Owen Watts: (as Parzival) *Lightning McQueen: This is so awesome. *Mater: And PB, who is your brother? *Princess Bubblegum: Prince Candy Ryan. I hope I can Meg Griffin into a princess of Candy soon. *Lightning McQueen: Cool. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. So my brother would have someone to love. [The screen shows the vehicles of choices, including the Escape Buggy (from The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part), the Supercycle (from The LEGO Movie), the Mystery Machine, the Mystery Shack Golf Cart (from Gravity Falls), Soos' Pickup Truck, RC (from Toy Story), the Pizza Planet Truck, Bumblebee's yellow Volkswagen Beetle Car form (from Bumblebee (2018)), General Lee, the Jurassic Park Tour Vehicle and the Jurassic Park Jeep *Finn the Human: Whoa. *Hugo: Wow. *Rita: That is a lot of cars. *Jack: That's a lot of cars. *Flame Princess: Indeed. *Lightning McQueen: You can pick a car to race for the Copper Key. *Princess Bubblegum: Ummm... Lemon Sweeter, can you be my car? *The Lemon Sweeter: (honks in agreement and transforms into a race car) *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks. *Slime Princess: the beetle car I could have *Fern: *Flame Princess: I pick the pick up truck. [takes the small version of Soos' Pickup Truck *Hugo: *Rita: one vehicle Uh, what do I choose, guys? *Jack: *Cal: ???? And I pick this car for Rita. *Rita: Thanks, Cal. *Pearl: Since my avatar is a human woman, I pick the jeep. *Lightning McQueen: Great choice, guys. *Dusty Crophopper: We got a race to win the Copper Key. *Wade Owen Watts: (as Parzival) *Aech: pulls out *Wade Owen Watts: (as Parzival) *Aech: *Wade Owen Watts: (as Parzival) *Aech: [Parzival *Princess Bubblegum: [as she got on the Lemon Sweeter in its race car form Whoa. A DeLorean Time Machine. *Mater: Dadgum. then gets in his DeLorean Time Machine and closes the door as a mysterious female racer *Flame Princess: I got mine. *Fern: I liked that *Sally Carrera: Good luck, Stickers. *Lightning McQueen: Thanks. *Sally Carrera: Anytime. *Mater: Go get them, McQueen! Weehoo!!! *Lightning McQueen: Speed. I am speed. *RC: [beep-beep *???: I know, RC, [ *Wade Owen Watts: (as Parzival) First to the Key! [ *Aech: First to the Egg! [ *Lightning McQueen: Kachow! *BMO: Aech's Garage/???? talk * * * *[ * * * * ??? * * * * ??? * * * ??? * * * /Parzival's speech * * * * * * * [ *Parzival: He thinks that we won't even put up a fight. Well, I say he's wrong. I say tell that to the gunter glance and the gold mines of Guygax. *???: Activate the Iron Giant. the Iron Giant wakes up and ???: [ - [[Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter] Category:Transcripts Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transformersprimfan